<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non dici “amico” se prima non vi detestate un po’ by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577331">Non dici “amico” se prima non vi detestate un po’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Friendship, Friendship through kagehina prompts, fanwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in una non ben specificata cittadina, in cui due ragazze provenienti da due quartieri diversi entrano in competizione ad ogni tema di italiano che hanno da affrontare, perché una pensa di saper scrivere meglio dell'altra; ma la passione non è a senso unico e le due si troveranno ad essere "amiche finalmente".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non dici “amico” se prima non vi detestate un po’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/gifts">Nexys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia è stata creata grazie ad un prompt suggerito da Nexys (a cui dedico la shot) durante una nostra chiacchierata su un possibile universo alternativo in cui fossimo andate a scuola insieme e in cui probabilmente all'inizio ci saremmo detestate, per poi volerci bene una volta scoperti i nostri interessi comuni.<br/>Uno dei tag è "Friendship through kagehina prompts" perché è partito tutto da un prompt KageHina con cui abbiamo riconosciuto la trama di questo racconto come simile a quella dell'amicizia tra Kageyama e Hinata in Haikyuu!!</p><p>Thanks for coming here e buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il primo giorno di scuola è sempre stato emozionante per Saeko: nuovi amici, un nuovo mondo fatto di emozioni e colori, nuove cose da imparare.<br/>
La classe è estremamente eterogenea, non conosce nessuno perché lei viene dalla periferia ed è la prima volta che si ritrova un po’ più vicina al centro della città.<br/>
Nota già un ragazzo carino che le piace.<br/>
L’insegnante chiede ai ragazzi di presentarsi, dicendo il proprio nome, la propria scuola di provenienza.<br/>
Saeko fa la sua presentazione, dice da dove proviene e qualcuno, non si sa bene chi, ridacchia, alla menzione del suo quartiere periferico; quasi nessuno parte da quel posto così lontano per venire in quella scuola. </p><p>-Inoltre amo leggere e scrivere è la cosa che mi riesce meglio- conclude.</p><p>L’insegnante le sorride e la invita a sedersi e subito dopo chiama un altro nome, che lei inizialmente non registra. Si alza un’altra ragazza da un banco trasversalmente opposto al suo ma ben visibile dalla sua posizione, la studentessa ha i capelli castani (più lunghi dei suoi) e gli occhiali attraverso cui si vedono degli occhi castani e scuri, così come lo sono quelli di lei.</p><p>-Anche per me la scrittura è la cosa che mi riesce meglio e lo saprò dimostrare- afferma alla fine della sua presentazione, lanciando poi un’occhiata di sfida a Saeko, che si sente immediatamente chiamata in causa.</p><p>Ed ecco che la competizione cresce nel suo animo e lei si fa rossa di rabbia.</p><p>L’insegnante invita Nexys (ecco il suo nome!) a sedersi di nuovo e chiama un altro alunno.</p><p>Saeko ha 16 anni, una nuova avventura avanti a sé e già una nemica giurata, che porta il nome di Nexys.</p><p>***</p><p>Sono già passati due mesi dall’inizio della scuola e nella classe c’è già un clima di guerra ad ogni tema in classe di italiano, dato che Nexys e Saeko si sfidano silenziosamente a chi scriverà il tema migliore, dando fondo alle loro conoscenze e alla loro creatività.</p><p>Non si sopportano, non si parlano e la classe si è divisa in due fazioni, chi sostiene l’una e chi sostiene l’altra.</p><p>Ma un altro mese passa e, come tutte le cose che attirano la nostra attenzione a 16 anni, l’interesse per il piccolo dissing interno passa.</p><p>Rimangono solo loro due a guardarsi in cagnesco da una parte all’altra dell’aula, mentre si innamorano dello stesso ragazzo che le rifiuta entrambe, mentre compiono gli stessi errori ai compiti di matematica, mentre si perdono nella creazione di storie che pubblicano – a insaputa l’una dell’altra – sullo stesso forum di fanwriting.</p><p>***</p><p>Avete presente i compiti di matematica di cui ho parlato poco fa?<br/>
Beh, a metà dell’anno, Saeko e Nexys si ritrovano costrette a seguire lo stesso corso di recupero, dato che i loro voti sono pessimi. Non c’è nessun’altro della loro classe e per comodità l’insegnante di recupero le appaia con lo stesso banco.</p><p>Si guardano ancora in cagnesco, ma sono entrambe afflitte dal medesimo pensiero: quel corso di recupero fermerà la sfida e nessuna delle due potrà correre a casa a leggere e/o scrivere come avrebbe voluto.</p><p>Nexys si lascia andare ad un sospiro nello stesso momento di Saeko, tutte e due ferme sullo stesso esercizio, senza poter andare avanti.</p><p>-Forse ci converrà chiedere a qualcuno che ne sa più di noi, dopo la lezione- dice Saeko.<br/>
-Credo che tu abbia ragione, o non ne usciremo più- ne conviene Nexys.</p><p>È il primo dialogo di senso compiuto che le due hanno da quando la scuola è cominciata.</p><p>***</p><p>Si fanno aiutare dalla più brava della classe in matematica, tale Ecchi, che sembra un po’ spocchiosa e beffarda, nel vederle talmente disperate da arrivare a chiederle in coro di aiutarle a superare il compito di recupero di matematica.</p><p>Ecchi le aiuta, ma è veramente insopportabile e non riesce a capire come due zucche così piene di castelli in aria come loro non siano in grado di completare delle semplici espressioni che anche un bambino di quinta elementare saprebbe risolvere.</p><p>L’insopportabilità di Ecchi fa in modo che le due non si guardino in cagnesco tra di loro, ma rivolgano i loro sguardi ferini nei confronti della compagna di classe.</p><p>Ogni volta che i loro momenti di ripasso nelle ore buche finiscono, si ritrovano a parlare di quanto Ecchi se la tiri; è un argomento piuttosto fumino tra loro due e si ritrovano improvvisamente a parlare di altro.</p><p>Quando si rendono conto che la conversazione è diventata improvvisamente normale, si interrompono all’unisono, arrossiscono e distolgono lo sguardo.<br/>
<br/>
-Allora ci vediamo domani per il compito- dice Nexys.<br/>
-Va bene. E ripassa come si deve- afferma di rimando Saeko, lanciando la frecciatina.<br/>
-Vedi di ripassare tu come si deve! Sono sicura che farò più punti di te- le dice di rimando la ragazza.<br/>
-Vedremo!- risponde l’altra, facendole la linguaccia.</p><p>Eppure nel loro tono, l’astio dei primi mesi di scuola è svanito.</p><p>***</p><p>È quasi la fine del primo anno scolastico e dopo quel memorabile compito di recupero, in cui Saeko ha preso solo un punto più di Nexys, nessuna delle due ragazze si è più lanciata sottesi di sfida né ha discusso di temi di italiano fino a sconquassare le quattro mura della loro aula.<br/>
Sono rimaste ai margini della vita della classe, studiandosi, ma senza cominciare una vera e propria conversazione.</p><p>È solo quando dallo zaino di Saeko cade un fumetto che Nexys si riscuote e gli occhi le si illuminano: il fumetto in questione è un volume di Bleach e la ragazza non può credere ai suoi occhi.</p><p>-Anche tu leggi Bleach??- le fa e Saeko spalanca gli occhi.<br/>
-Certo che leggo Bleach, è il mio manga preferito!-.</p><p>Nessuna delle due può crederci, ma la campanella le toglie di impaccio; mancano ancora due ore alla fine della giornata scolastica, per cui entrambe ritornano al proprio posto.</p><p>Quando anche l’ultima campanella suona, Nexys si avvicina a Saeko e le dice:</p><p>-Qual è il tuo personaggio preferito?-<br/>
-Gin Ichimaru!- risponde lei.<br/>
-Maddai, il mio preferito è Sosuke Aizen-. </p><p>Si guardano in cagnesco per un attimo, perché i due personaggi sono agli antipodi, esattamente come loro due; poi Nexys aggiunge:</p><p>-Però hai visto che fighi gli arrancar?-.<br/>
-Assolutamente! Penso che subito dopo Gin, amerò alla follia Grimmjow-.<br/>
-Concordo pienamente, Grimmjow è fighissimo- dice Nexys, annuendo.</p><p>Le due escono dall’aula ciarlando ad alta voce di quel fumetto giapponese, sotto gli sguardi sgomenti dei loro compagni di classe.</p><p>***</p><p>È l’inizio del secondo anno e Nexys e Saeko hanno cominciato una strana amicizia fatta di discussioni concernenti per la maggior parte anime, manga e videogiochi. Ancora non hanno discusso della passione della scrittura, che è rimasto un tabù tra loro.<br/>
Questo fino a quando Saeko non vede Nexys collegarsi ad una pagina sul suo cellulare che conosce molto bene: è lo stesso forum che utilizza lei per pubblicare i suoi racconti.</p><p>-Ma anche tu sei lì sopra?- le fa sconvolta.<br/>
-Perché, anche tu?-.<br/>
-Sì, sono “sekochin”-.<br/>
-Cosa? Ma io sono “blackvanillax”- risponde Nexys.</p><p>Si fissano per un attimo, incredule: entrambe si sono commentate storie a vicenda nell’ultimo anno e mezzo, utilizzando quei nickname senza rendersi conto di star parlando tra di loro.</p><p>L’imbarazzo si mostra prepotente sui loro visi, ma abbatte l’ultima barriera.</p><p>***</p><p>La competizione cresce di nuovo quando la scuola, verso la fine del loro secondo anno, indice una gara di poesie, a cui entrambe decidono di partecipare.</p><p>Parlano come sempre, improvvisamente migliori amiche, ma la competizione è rimasta sempre lì e non se n’è mai andata. Non si confidano più nulla, nel tentativo di stupire l’altra alla fine della gara.</p><p>Nessuna delle due partecipa per vincere, ma per creare sorpresa nella faccia dell’altra.</p><p>È un tipo di competizione nuova, fatta solo per loro.</p><p>Il concorso dura per tutta l’estate e si conclude in autunno, all’inizio del terzo anno, quando viene annunciato il vincitore.</p><p>Il nome non è né quello di Nexys né quello di Saeko e non interessa a nessuna delle due essere su quel podio: le due poesie sono dedicate l’una all’altra e viceversa e non potrebbero esserne più felici.<br/>
Sono fiere perché si sono riconosciute l’una nelle parole dell’altra.<br/>
Si sono guardate nell’anima e non hanno visto niente di diverso da loro stesse.</p><p>Si rispecchiano in quelle parole e si capiscono.</p><p>Non potevano sperare in niente di meglio, per iniziare un nuovo anno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non posso regalarti niente di fisico, vista la quarantena, ma una one-shot così è quanto di più vicino ad un regalo che potessi farti! Te l'ho detto che qualcosa mi sarei inventata u.u<br/>E grazie per l'involontario suggerimento &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>